Tanner's World Butterfly Wings
by retirw
Summary: ATF 2nd story in Tanner's World. Vin makes a little something to make a point.


As usual if it is in italics it's thoughts. //If it's in back slashes it's telepathy or a close cousin.//

The boys belong to the letter people. They're not mine and never will be. I make no money off of these stories but I do get warm fuzzies from the reviews. Sadly they have no redeemable value.

This story is a sequel to A Nose Knows, so you might want to read that first but it's not necessary.

Many thanks to my muses Pookwana and K.T. Opinionated. If you notice the marked improvement to the mechanics of my writing a heartfelt bless you would not be amiss directed towards AtreidesHeir for taking on the formidable task of beta.

Butterfly Wings

Chris hesitated at the door of the old shed that Vin had asked to use a few weeks earlier. Uncertain of his welcome, he peered into the room. A bright circle of light seemed to spotlight Tanner creating an almost halo effect. The bareback was turned towards the door, as Vin leaned over the project that he was working on. Muscles shifted under his scarred skin as his arms moved in a smooth rhythm.

_As scarred up as the rest of his back is I wonder why they left the dragon alone like that._ Chris thought as he studied the dragon tattoo. _It looks alive when he moves. Who ever did that was a real artist_. _There must be over a dozen different colors._

"Hey Cowboy," Vin's soft voice carried to the door.

"Hey, everyone's fine. The bust went well," Chris said carefully.

"Figured so or yah'd have called," Vin nodded towards his cell phone lying on the workbench.

"I wanted you there, Tanner," Chris sighed.

"Wish I coulda been," Vin stopped his rhythmical movements. "Doc Appleton says I should be over this sinus infection right quick. Never woulda figured a stuffy nose woulda made me sa damn dizzy I couldn't do mah job." Tanner growled in disgust.

7777777

"So, what have you been doing hiding in here?" Chris asked.

"What do yah think?" Vin stood up revealing his project.

"Damn, you do beautiful work," Chris breathed moving closer for a look.

"Think they'll like it?" Vin asked nervously.

"I think they'll love it. Are you sure that it's appropriate though?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," Vin pulled off the paper air filter revealing a wide grin on the dusty face. "Need yer help cowboy."

"Your not going to get me thumped are you?" Chris asked slightly concerned.

"Nah, kin yah bring it ta work in yer truck when I finish?" Vin smirked.

"That I can do. But if this backfires you're on your own you know," Chris warned.

"Got yah a streak a yella up that back bone a yers Larabee," Vin teased.

"No just more brains then some Texans is all," Chris answered. "So when do you figure you'll have it finished?"

"Take 'bout day for the next coat then maybe another 2 days ta dry good. Make it Friday I rekin," Vin said thoughtfully.

"He's going to thump you," Chris warned.

"Be worth it," Vin's teeth flashed in a wicked grin.

7777777

Friday Morning

"This thing is damn heavy," Chris grunted carrying one end of Tanner's project.

"Won't tip over tha' way," Vin answered on a huff of air.

"May I render assistance gentlemen?" Ezra smirked at the two men and their burden.

"Sure," Vin panted.

"I'll hold the elevator then," Ezra saluted and walked down the hall.

"I thought he was going to help carry," Chris growled.

"Chris tha's Ez. This here's ta close ta manual labor," Vin chuckled.

7777777

"A beautiful piece of work," Ezra admired as the gift was positioned on a desk where it could be clearly seen by anyone passing in the hall.

"Thank yah, it did turn out good," Vin said as he trailed fingers over his creation.

"Just a moment," Ezra walked into the break room returning with a sealed cardboard box. Opening it he removed the contents, adding it to Vin's contribution. "Perfect," Ezra said as he stepped back, looking at Vin for approval.

"It's beautiful Ez. Jist perfect," Tanner agreed.

"He's going to kill you both," Chris groaned.

7777777

Laughter greeted the gift's presence as the team made their way in that morning. "Guess this answers the question now, don't it," Buck laughed and nudged the gift setting it into motion.

"Is this a good idea guys?" JD looked uncertain.

"It's not something that can be hidden for long John," Josiah smirked.

"Guess not, it just seems like he should tell us first, you know?" JD muttered. "Are you even sure he's going to be here? He's been sick for the last two days," JD reminded.

"He's always the last to know these things," Buck reminded.

"Aw Hell," Vin stiffened.

"Vin?" Chris asked.

"She's wit' him this morning," Vin paled.

"How do you know that?" Buck demanded.

"I'd say brother Vin's ears have cleared up," Josiah chuckled.

"Show time gentlemen," Ezra announced before sitting down at his desk and looking busy.

Nathan, walked in his arm around Raine's waist, only to halt in disbelief.

There sitting in a position of honor on his desk sat a beautifully carved cradle. Flowered vines twined and delicate looking butterflies danced on the golden oak boards. The head board had a border of vines and butterflies but the center was bare except for the elegant Rose Sara engraved there. There had been some space left blank for the birth date, with a large bare expanse below it.

Ezra's contribution of a beautiful handmade quilt for the crib was brightly colored, in an African motif, creating a finished look.

"It's beautiful, but who's it for?" Raine asked curiously. Nathan smirked at Ezra and rubbed his fingers and thumb together, out of Raine's view in an easily recognizable money sign.

"Oh," Raine put a hand over her mouth and rushed out.

"Vin?" Buck frowned.

"Rekin she didn't know yet," Vin smiled softly and set the cradle to rocking.

"What? We've had the stomach flu all week," Nathan spluttered.

"Did you ever hear of morning sickness?" Chris couldn't help himself.

Nathan paled and Vin slid a garbage can over just as Nathan hit his knees. "Moody lately, Nate?" Vin asked the heaving man unsympathetically.

"What's wrong with Nathan?" JD asked wide eyed.

"Morning Sickness," Chris sniggered.

A pale Raine stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. "Morning Sickness?" she squeaked. Her eyes widened "I can't be" she denied "Whatever this is Nathan has it too.

"Crib's yer's regardless," Vin said as he left to dispose of the trash cans contents.

Raine moved past her husband, who was leaning against JD's desk. Standing at Nathan's desk she studied the cradle. "It really is beautiful," Raine smiled touching a butterfly. Raine looked at the cradle and frowned. Suddenly she plopped down in Nathan's chair and pulled out her planner. She started counting off days on the calendar and stopped in shock. "Nathan, we're having a baby," Raine whispered in awe.

Nathan wordlessly crawled over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "A baby?"

Raine laid a trembling hand on her abdomen.

"We're having a baby," Nathan whispered. His dark eyes seemed to glow with joy.

The team chorused congratulations and best wishes.

"Where's Vin? I want to thank him for the cradle, it's absolutely beautiful. I wonder why he made it not even knowing we were having a baby," Raine said as she stroked the fine wood. "What are these numbers down here on the foot board though?" Raine asked curiously.

"What numbers?" Nathan asked as he got to his feet a sinking feeling in his still tender belly. "I'll go find Vin for you," Nathan offered moving towards the door.

Ezra seemed to choke for a moment. Disbelieving looks were exchanged by the team and they tried to look innocent.

"Nathan?" Raine asked softly.

"I . . . ," Nathan started to speak.

"Nathan Jackson I love you, but you can't lie worth a darn, now tell me about these numbers," Raine scowled.

Nathan stood there with his throat working trying to escape the train wreck headed his way.

Buck braved the storm. "It looks like a Colorado license plate."

"A license plate?" Raine looked bewilderment.

"I would assume it is the same numbers residing upon the license plate of a certain Chevrolet Cavalier," Ezra said as he closed his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"Cavalier?" Raine looked even more lost. "Nathan Jackson!" Raine barked in disbelief as it clicked.

"Raine I swear, I never," Nathan took a cautious step backwards.

"If you knew I was pregnant, why didn't you tell these clowns and not me?" Raine's lip quivered.

"Raine I . . .," Nathan stuttered.

"Actually Vin told Nathan," JD said trying to help, but only added to the situation.

"Vin told YOU!" Raine's voice rose. "What did you say to Vin Tanner to make him think I . . . Nathan you told him about my birthday?????" Raine stared in absolute disbelief.

"I never told him anything about the car Raine. I . . . ," Nathan paled.

"Then explain that," Raine snarled pointing at the license plate.

"Dr. Jackson, your husband has never been anything but the most proper of gentlemen in his references to you," Ezra soothed. "Mr. Tanner is an extremely good agent. He simply made note of certain evidence and had an intuitive leap of reasoning," Ezra continued.

"Ezra don't bullshit me," Raine scowled.

"Vin sniffed you," Buck blurted.

"He what??" Raine barked.

"He sniffed you," Nathan groaned.

"He was kind of twitchy when you two came back from lunch," Buck said cheerfully.

"Twitchy," Raine growled.

"Then Nate showed us your birthday present. Vin said something about you not using one of the scents," JD added helpfully.

Nathan prayed silently for the floor to open up and swallow him.

"That's when we got to teasing him about sniffing another man's wife," Buck waggled his eyebrows drawing a grudging smile from Raine.

"So Vin sniffs me?" Raine looked uncomfortable.

"Brother Vin said you smell like mother earth. You don't give him a headache like most women. The perfumes seem to bother him," Josiah offered.

"It was shortly after that incident that Nathan drew a reasoned conclusion. If Mr. Tanner's olfactory sense was acute enough to identify your scent, to that point. Then it was reasonable he would be aware of other . . . odors as well," Ezra said pussyfooting his way through an explanation of how the conversation occurred.

"He could smell . . . US . . .?" Raine looked at Nathan in disbelief.

"Yeah Baby, gave me a really weird feeling," Nathan muttered. "I caught him in the break room and asked him about it. He really tries not to 'know' things." Nathan smiled appeasingly.

"When they came out they were arguing over the baby's name," Buck couldn't help but stir things up.

"Rose Sara?" Raine glared. "Nathan this is my baby too, don't you think I have some input on what to name it?" Raine demanded.

"Actually Vin picked it. He said Nathan couldn't be trusted to name it since he didn't have any more class than to conceive his first born in the back seat of a Chevy Cavalier," JD corrected.

Raine and Nathan both flushed.

"Yeah, Vin said Nate should have at least borrowed Ez's Jag," JD continued innocently.

"What were the rest of you doing during this conversation?" Raine asked from between gritted teeth.

"Placing wagers on the day of the blessed event," Ezra cringed knowing that JD or Buck would blurt it out anyway. "The money has since been placed in a portfolio for the future Ms. Jackson's benefit."

"Vin thinks it's a girl?" Raine asked faintly.

"He seems pretty sure," Chris tapped the head board.

"Rose Sara . . . It's a nice old fashioned name. Not one of those made up names like so many people are using now-a-days. It's simple, but not common. She shouldn't have a dozen girls with the same name in her classes. It also has family history. . . I like it. My grandmother was named Rose. Chris, would you give us the honor of allowing us to use your wife's name?" Raine asked gently.

"Already have Raine, I helped carry this monster up here," Chris leaned over and kissed Raine's cheek.

"Vin Tanner get in here this instant," Raine yelled.

A sheepish Tanner moved to the doorway, visibly flinching as he endured Raine's chastising glare. Peeking up, he dropped his head and shuffled his feet. "I'se sorry Ms. Raine. I never meant ta upset yah," Vin said clearly.

"It's beautiful Vin and so is the name you chose. Thank you." Raine walked over and hugged the slender man.

"You like it?" Vin almost stuttered in relief.

"I love it," She kissed the Texan's cheek. "Almost as much as the sculpture of Nathan," she teased.

"Ms. Raine," Vin gasped.

"Broccoli isn't food. It's that green . . .," Rain reminded in whisper only for Tanner's ears.

Tanner flushed and changed the subject. "Left plenty a room fer tha rest a yer babies," Vin nodded towards the cradle.

"I want to know first next time, you hear me?" Raine scowled.

"Yes ma'am I'll tell yah first," Vin promised. "Yah need a baby sitter?" Vin asked longing in his eyes.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather have," Raine hugged Tanner once more.


End file.
